Nigromante
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: La soledad vaga silenciosa entre la melancolía y el tormento, pero cuando el dolor sobrepasa el límite, la locura se abraza al absurdo cotidiano para reclamarle a la muerte lo que por derecho es propio.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Ino se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito, por mucho, la entereza que ha mostrado en el manga creo que es suficiente para que la ame y la explote como personaje._

_Deberían leer Monsters Are Us de HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS si tienen dudas respecto a esta trama, solo eso diré._

Dedicatorias:

_Para HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS._

* * *

**Nigromante**

La soledad vaga silenciosa entre la melancolía y el tormento, pero cuando el dolor sobrepasa el límite, la locura se abraza al absurdo cotidiano para reclamarle a la muerte lo que por derecho es propio.

* * *

**Mejor es la muerte que una vida amarga, el descanso eterno que enfermedad permanente**

**Eclesiástico 30:17**

— ¡No! ¡No está muerta! ¡Mamá, yo la vi! ¡No la arrolló el auto! ¡La subieron en él!

Ino gritaba todo lo que podía, daba patadas al aire y pudo haber dado también manotazos si no fuera porque Shikamaru la sostenía con fuerza.

—Ino, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. — decía el chico — ¡Chōji! ¡Haz algo!

El muchacho se prestó para sujetarla por las piernas obligándola a subir a su habitación. La muchacha gimoteo y por primera vez desde que habían dado la noticia sobre la muerte de su mejor amiga, lloró. Su madre, con su gesto eternamente entristecido caminó detrás de ellos, Shikamaru había conseguido dejarla sobre la cama, pero ella ya no hacía nada por luchar, se había hecho un ovillo abrazada a un cojín.

— ¡No está muerta! — repetía, cada vez con menos fuerza.

—Yo me haré cargo, Shikamaru, Chōji queridos. Supongo que nos veremos más tarde en la casa Haruno…— dijo la Señora Yamanaka sentándose en la cama y acariciando la larga cabellera rubia de su hija.

—Sí, supongo. — respondió Shikamaru metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Hasta luego.

—Ino… si necesitas algo… llámanos. — agregó Chōji mientras empujaba a Shikamaru para salir de la habitación.

Quedaron solas madre e hija.

—El señor sabe cuándo llamarnos, ella era joven, sí, pero ha sido tomada la decisión y no se puede hacer nada para cambiarla…

Ino giró un poco, con los ojos hinchados y acuosos, su madre no la miraba a ella aunque continuaba acariciándola, tenía la mirada perdida, quizás pensando en su padre quien había muerto hacía varios años en un accidente de auto.

Ella no podía recordar que su madre fuese más alegre, pero desde entonces había momentos en los que su mirada se perdía y aunque a veces parecía que llevaba una conversación, no estaba realmente presente, como en ese momento en que pudo dilucidar que la madre de Sakura estaría mucho peor, porque ella había perdido una amiga, pero la señora había perdido una hija.

Se incorporó con cuidado para no sobresaltar a su madre y se limpió los ojos.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme a ver a la señora Haruno? — preguntó haciéndola reaccionar.

—Sí, es lo mas apropiado… debemos cambiarnos…

La casa Haruno estaba al final de la cuadra, en el mismo barrio. Así se habían conocido, jugando en la calle con aros de colores y cometas de peces dorados. Era una casa sencilla pero con todas las comodidades que el bien remunerado empleo de la doctora Mebuki Haruno podía proporcionar, aunando eso a la pensión alimenticia que debía proveer su exesposo hasta que Sakura cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Sakura nunca le dijo el motivo exacto por el que sus padres se separaron, tan solo recordaba que un día Mebuki Haruno sacó al jardín todas las pertenencias de su marido en bolsas de basura y que este las recogió arrojando todo en la parte posterior de una desvalijada camioneta. Después de eso nunca volvió, ni Sakura lo visitó.

Por eso precisamente fue verdaderamente extraño ver a ese hombre que era ya un desconocido, de pie junto a la puerta fumando un cigarrillo en compañía de un profesor de la escuela. Lo miró por un momento pero enseguida perdió el interés en ello apenas pudo ver a la doctora Haruno derrumbada en el sillón de la sala de estar.

La señora Nara y la señora Akimichi, madres de Shikamaru y Chōji, ya estaban ahí, una a cada lado de la mujer, sin decir nada pero sirviendo de apoyo por extraño que pareciera siendo que no eran realmente íntimas amigas.

—Señora Haruno…— habló suavemente la madre de Ino extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a la mujer que cedió aunque no estaba realmente acostumbrada a ello.

—Oh, Alessia. — sollozó llamándola por su nombre pila que casi nadie usaba; — ¡Mi Sakura! — estalló en lágrimas nuevamente aunque nadie se lo reprochó.

Ino examinó el lugar, había cambiado muy poco, no se había hecho un gran acondicionamiento y lo único diferente era un altar con una fotografía de Sakura que había tomado ella misma haciéndole algunos retoques que consideró pertinentes para poder actualizar su página personal de redes sociales, o lo que era más certero en realidad, poder abrir una en la esperanza de levantar su miserable posición dentro de la escala social, al menos de la escuela.

Estaba sonriente, con el cabello suelto, el rostro en tres cuartos para disimular lo ridículamente delgada que era y un fleco en dos secciones que disimulaba el ancho total de la frente. Le editó el brillo de la nariz que siempre se le hacía y bajó la intensidad del rosa de su cabello.

—Se suponía que me ibas a pasar el trabajo final de Historia. — susurró.

—Supongo que ahora debo hacerlo yo.

Ino giró encontrándose con Shikamaru que iba de la mano de su novia, una chica un poco mayor que él pero nadie notaba eso en realidad. Ella inclinó la cabeza dando sus condolencias, pues estaba bien enterada de la relación de ambas chicas.

—Gracias, Temari-san. Vas a tener que trabajar mucho este año, Shikamaru-chan. — respondió Ino intentando sonreír pero sin conseguirlo.

—Debo ver a la señora Haruno. — se excusó para retirarse dejándola sola de nuevo.

La joven rubia lo siguió con la mirada, pero enseguida regresó su atención al altar. Casi enseguida su madre llegó junto a ella haciendo la señal de la cruz que ella misma imitó, pero nadie más, principalmente porque eran ellas dos las únicas personas en toda la ciudad que profesaban la religión cristiana.

La señora Yamanaka empezó una oración en voz baja. Aunque Sakura no pertenecía a su religión, era de la idea de que no por ello no rezaría por su alma. No tardaron demasiado, Ino pronto no soportó estar ahí y arrastró a su madre de regreso a su propia casa, para enseguida encerrarse en su habitación.

Una rutina se formó en la casa Yamanaka, por una semana después de que la señora cerrara la tienda a las siete de la noche, las dos rezaban en la sala de estar. Su madre conducía las oraciones ayudada de un libro de desgastadas páginas escritas en italiano y un rosario de cuentas de perla de rio y plata. Cuando terminaban, bebían una taza de té, Ino se encerraba en su habitación y su madre continuaba rezando, esa vez por su padre, como lo había hecho sin falta todos los días desde hacía doce años cuando ocurrió el accidente que se llevó a su esposo.

— ¡Ino! — grito Chōji desde el jardín mirando en dirección a la ventana que sabía era el dormitorio de su amiga; — ¡Shikamaru quiere vernos! ¡¿Por qué no contestas el móvil?!

La puerta de la casa se abrió e Ino salió tan pobremente arreglada que parecía otra persona.

—Sí contesté. — dijo acomodando una bolsa sobre su hombro.

Chōji no pudo evitar arquear las cejas con tristeza. La muerte de Sakura la había golpeado profundamente, tanto que quienes alguna vez la llamaron superflua no podían sino agachar la mirada cuando se la encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta un pequeño restaurante donde solían verse de vez en cuando. Ahí estaban precisamente Shikamaru y Temari, tan solo esperándoles para poder entrar.

Ya era tarde, y el sol moría entre los altos edificios de la pequeña ciudad, el corazón de Ino se comprimió dolorosamente al ver a Shikamaru, pero era una sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrada y la había reconocido desde que presentó a Temari como su novia. Pero siempre supo que enamorarse de su mejor amigo no podía acarrear nada bueno y como nunca dijo nada, hacerlo cuando una chica bonita, inteligente y capaz de obligarle a moverse de la comodidad de su cama para ayudarla a hacer una mudanza desde Suna, era peor idea todavía.

No comieron nada en realidad, se limitaron a pasar directo a los postres y café.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Temari sonriendo; — ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza.

—No soy muy bueno para dar discursos así que iré directo al punto, aunque no sé que tan buena idea ahora con todo lo de Sakura y eso, pero son mis amigos… y quiero que primero me prometan que no van a hacer un escándalo. ¿Pueden?

Los tres asintieron. Shikamaru sin embargo solo respiró profundamente mientras que Ino sentía que su pecho iba a estallar.

—El tratamiento no funcionó. — dijo torciendo la boca ante el silencio absoluto que se hizo en la mesa; —… Pues solo quedan cuidados paliativos, supongo… yo… bueno, mamá quiere que deje la escuela, quiere hacer varias cosas antes de… es una tontería, va a quedar a medias el proyecto final de química, no tengo nada en realidad, pero pensaba trabajar en él el fin de semana… que problema… pero supongo… supongo que…

No pudo terminar.

Nadie decía nada, Ino se mordía los labios y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no quería gritar porque se lo había prometido, igual que Chōji que repentinamente había perdido el apetito y solo trozaba el pastel con el tenedor moviendo la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no fuera capaz de ello.

Temari, sin embargo, no lloraba, aunque también estaba callada parecía más molesta que afectada, aún así, pudo levantar el rostro para ver a Shikamaru que permanecía expectante. Ella sonrió como hacía pocas veces dado su carácter reservado y apretó su mano.

—Lamento informarte que no te dejaré desperdiciar las mañanas durmiendo.

Shikamaru correspondió el gesto con aire ofendido.

— ¿No puede uno tener un poco de paz?

Ella se inclino hacia él para besarlo y se puso de pie tomándolo de la mano.

Estaban por pedir la cuenta cuando la puerta fue abierta intempestivamente. Escucharon a la camarera gritar y después una ola de pánico se apoderó del lugar.

— ¡Qué nadie se mueva! — grito un hombre vestido completamente de negro apuntando una enorme arma en todas direcciones. Enseguida entraron otros dos, igualmente armados y un cuarto que llevaba un saco negro en el que empezó a demandar se pusiera el dinero y joyas de todos los presentes, incluyendo en especial el de la caja registradora.

Todos los presentes obedecieron tan rápido como les fue posible, todos excepto uno. Un hombre de unos veintitantos que iba a acompañado de su novia, y fuese la razón que fuese empezó a demandar la retirada de los recién llegados.

—Oye, no hagas cosas estúpidas, son cuatro y tres están armados, deja que esto salga bien. — dijo Shikamaru tratando inútilmente de calmarlo.

— ¡La sociedad no debe rendirse ante las demandas de un grupo de delincuentes! — vociferó el otro.

En cuestión de segundo lo que empezó como una discusión verbal fue intensificándose, y aunque todo el efectivo se encontraba ya en el saco, un único disparo se escuchó.

Ino gritó tan fuerte que fue capaz de asustar a los delincuentes que se marcharon enseguida aprovechando la confusión que se había generado. La joven cayó de rodillas apoyando las manos en la herida sangrante del pecho de Shikamaru que apenas podía producir algo como un gemido debido a su propia sangre que escapaba por su boca.

—Temari sostuvo en una mano el teléfono con la llamada a emergencias y la otra enlazada a su novio que permanecía con la mirada fija en el techo.

—Menos mal… realmente no quería hacer esa rutina…

—Shikamaru eres un idiota. — chilló Temari.

Él sonrió, nadie supo porqué, pero el agarre de su mano se desvaneció dejándose caer.

Ino sintió una palpitación en su cabeza, como si todo el mundo pusiera una pausa en el transcurrir del tiempo, sin sonido más allá de un pitido largo y angustiante. Vio algo como un último suspiro, pasó los dedos por sus labios entreabiertos y notó algo escapando, era blanco y tibio, voló enredándose en sus dedos, subiendo por su brazo hasta su cuello. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y después… solo obscuridad. Se había desmayado.

Cuando despertó estaba en su casa, con su madre nuevamente junto a ella, vestida de pulcro negro y con el omnipresente rosario entre los dedos. Trató de calmarla en cuanto pudo tener un recuerdo de lo que había sucedido antes de perder el sentido, pero el doctor que también estaba en su habitación terminó por aplicarle un sedante vía hipodérmica, sintió que se desvanecía de nuevo pero pudo escuchar que el hombre le daba indicaciones a su madre sobre algunos antidepresivos que debía tomar por los siguientes meses y que quizás no podría asistir al funeral de Shikamaru a la mañana siguiente…

Tuvo sueños intermitentes, todos sobre Shikamaru, escenas de su vida desde que lo había conocido obligada por su padre que era un muy buen amigo de la familia Nara, hasta su tiempo como compañero de estudios, en el pasaban cada tarde haciendo la tarea juntos ya fuera en la casa Yamanaka o en la casa Nara.

No fue sino hasta que murió su padre que pensó en él como en un amigo, quizás porque estuvo con ella sin decirle frases rebuscadas sobre que debía ser fuerte o que saldrían juntos de esa ya que su padre también había sido víctima del fatal accidente. Tan solo estuvo ahí, y siempre fue así… con el tiempo fue que concluyó que estaba enamorada, tanto como podía estarlo una chica de catorce años.

—Shikamaru…— sollozaba de tanto en tanto. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar ¡¿En qué clase de mundo enfermo dos chicos mueren así como así?! ¡¿Y que probabilidades había de que fueran sus dos mejores amigos?!

Consiguió despertar tras haber luchado con el efecto del sedante, pero sentía su cuerpo entumecido. Se giró como pudo sobre su hombro y lloró poniéndose la almohada en la cara para no hacer ruido, su madre no estaba con ella, así que bien podría estar durmiendo o rezando, en cualquiera de los dos casos lo que verdaderamente deseaba, era estar sola.

_Ino…_

Permaneció quieta, consiguiendo guardar silencio.

— ¿Shikamaru? — preguntó al aire por más estúpido que pudiera parecer, por tan solo un instante, creyó haber escuchado su voz.

_Ino…_

Se puso de pie, llevaba puesto un pijama de franela que odiaba pero no podía descartar porque era un regalo de su abuela en Italia, aunque en ese momento lo que llevaba puesto no le importaba. El pulso de su corazón se aceleró, su mente le decía que era una estupidez, pero tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de la casa.

_Ino…_

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, afuera llovía y no lo había notado, aunque tampoco era como si le interesara demasiado.

_Ino…_

Abrió la puerta sintiendo la lluvia fría chocar contra su rostro tibio por el llanto y el tiempo de encierro. La ansiedad crecía cada vez más, así que sin zapatos salió al jardín.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto la de las farolas de la calle, la lluvia difuminaba todo, incluso la débil luz amarillenta, pero incluso así, pudo distinguir una figura acercándose por la acera.

Caminaba encorvado, lento, casi torpe y aunque el sentido común debiera indicarle que tenía que alejarse de ahí lo antes posible, no podía evitar el sentirse irremediablemente atraída por salir a su encuentro. Completamente empapada, empezaba a temblar de frio o quizás de miedo cuando, a medida que aquella figura se acercaba más, tomaba un increíble parecido con…

— ¿Shika… maru?

El muchacho levanto el rostro, pálido como la cera de una vela, sus ojos, antes solo enmarcados por una expresión permanente de pereza, tenían ahora un aire ausente, los labios morados, el traje con el que fue preparado para la ceremonia de cremación completamente adherido al cuerpo.

—Ino…— dijo en voz queda.

— ¿Shikamaru? — volvió a preguntar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas?

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Yo… no sé… esto es un sueño…

—Tu… me llamaste… podía escuchar tu voz… y vine…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_De verdad deberían leer Monsters Are Us, trataré de no hacer que se me pierdan, pero podría ayudar mucho. Creo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
